Forum:Kapitel 655 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. Kakashi will Obito töten doch Minato hindert ihn daran und sie reden mit einder erstmal dann. Naruto will anscheind dem Baum mit einem Odoma Rasen Shuriken zerlegen. Die Bijuu´s sind auch nicht in Naruto sonder nur außerhalb von Obito. So wie ich es mir dachte da im letzten Kapitel nichts darauf hinwies das Naruto die Bijuu´s in sich auf genommen hat. Ich frage mich wieso man am Ende diese Fußspuren gesehen hat.[[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 14:00, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ich glaube, die Fußspuren sollen symbolisieren, dass alle Shinobi Naruto unterstützen. Die sind doch alle hingerannt. Und außerdem sieht es für mich so aus, als stünde Naruto auf der Blüte des Baums und wollte Madara abwerfen, deshalb sagt er "found them" (Madara und Hashirama). --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:31, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::jup, hab ich auch so verstanden. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 18:32, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) kann es sein das nächste Woche kein Kapitel raus kommt?? Gute Frage, weiß jemand weiß der Schrieb unten auf der letzten Seite bedeutet? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007シン']](Kontakt) 11:42, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :steht doch da :O nächste woche ist eine pause. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 12:12, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Das steht bei MR nicht bei MS! Da steht was von "first issue of the new year"!? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007シン']](Kontakt) 12:27, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Madara hat doch schon bei letzten mal als Naruto ihn mit einem Rasen Shuriken angiff einfach durch sein Rinnegan ein gesaugt. Da dürfte es jetzt mit dem riesen Rasen Shuriken doch auch nicht fubnktioniern od. Momentan ist zwar "nur" noch madara übrig jedoch sollte es wegen der einsaug-techniik auch kein zuckerschlecken sein ihzn zu besiegen. den pain mit der einsaug-technik konnte naruto auch nur durch dessen "Dummheit" besiegen, da nagato nicht über senjutsu informiert war. also wenn ihr mich fragt, dieses jahr wird naruto nucht mehr enden.Tobito07 (Diskussion) 15:28, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich find nicht das Nagato nur von Naruto besiegt wurde weil er nicht wusste das Naruto Sen-Jutsu´s beherrschte. Naruto hat Nagato als sie sich gegen überstanden doch nur zu getextet und schon war Nagato von von Naruto überzeugt und zum guten begehrt. Madara weis von den Sen-Jutsu´s ja durch seine Kämpfe gegen Hashirama. Ich hoffe aber nicht das nach dem Obito durch gutes zu reden besiegt ist. Nun auch noch Madara auf die gleich od ähnliche weise besiegt wird. Eine Möglichkeit Madara aufzuhalten besteht in meinen Augen darin, dass Obito ihn in seine Dimension verfrachtet und dann mit ihm dort bleibt, oder aber zumindest bei dem Versuch umkommt. Dass Obito diesen Krieg nicht überleben wird, steht für mich ziemlich außer Frage und ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass er nach dem ganzen Gequatsche sein Leben für Naruto bzw. die Allianz opfern wird. Zur Not auch dadurch, dass er am Ende Rinnetensei einsetzt. Mfg Tobi46.5.46.50 18:56, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke das ist die plausibelste Möglichkeit, wie man Madara besiegen kann. Theoretisch muss Obito ihn einfach nur wiederbeleben und ihn somit verwundbar machen. Vorstellbar ist es auf jeden Fall, jetzt wo Obito pro Allianz zu sein scheint, bzw. sich auf den Weg dorthin befindet. Die Gefahr besteht dann natürlich darin, dass Madara sich das Juubi probiert zu schnappen, indem er alle Bijuu Geister fängt, aber ich bezweifle das ein verwundbarer Madara, der nicht unendlich Chakra besitzt, gegen die gesamte Allianz ankommt. Auf der anderen Seite müsste sich Obito dafür opfern, aber das wäre momentan keine Überraschung, um seine Fehler zu beseitigen. :Ich muss mal intervenieren. In vielen Beiträgen lese ich, dass Obito bekehrt wäre, aber das stimmt gar nicht. Obito ist zwar zum Reden bereit, nachdem er besiegt wurde, aber er hat bisher noch an keiner Stelle zum Ausdruck gebracht, dass er seine Meinung geändert hätte. Er hat sogar explizit gesagt, dass er nichts bereut und alles genauso wieder tun würde. Wenn man über eine Sache diskutiert, sollte man sich an die Fakten halten. Momentan glaube ich auch noch, dass Madara die Sache noch mal drehen wird. Es dürfte noch mal spannend werden, sonst wäre der Manga ja gleich vorbei. Würde Obito Madara einfach einsaugen und mit ihm dort bleiben, könnte Madara ihn ja einfach per Genjutsu zwingen, ihn wieder freizulassen. Oder er nimmmt sich Obitos Sharingan. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:21, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : find ich nicht wen Obito Madara einsaugt und ihn in die andere Dimension schickt muss Obito ja nicht gleich hinter her. Obito kann Madara mit seiner letzt Kraft in die andere Dimension verfrachten und dann in der normalen Welt sterben. dann würde Madara als über starker Edo Zombi alleine in der Dimension da fest stecken und ohne Obito kommt er dann ja nicht da raus.(außer durch Kishi der Madara da irgend ein unbekanntes neues Raum/Zeit Jutsu in die Hand drücken würde um frei zu kommen) Es gib aber eine andere Sache die mich mal interessiern würde und zwar hat Obito ja in eine seiner Verstecke ein ganzes Regal voll mit Sharingan. Was ist aus den Sharingan geworden und was hatte Obito eigendlich mit ihnen vor. Wollte er damit eine ganze Armee austatten die er kontollieret od hat er sie benötigt falls er mal das Izanagi od Izanami benutzen musste. :ich nehm an zum einen weil er die augen für mögliche izanagi-einsätze verwahrt hat und zum anderen wäre es ja eine wahnsinnige verschwendung die ganzen augen verrotten zu lassen. die uchihas sind ja eine aussterbende art und das macht jedes sharingan umso wertvoller. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 19:53, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) aber genau wie Yamato im Versteck da rum hängt so liegen die Sharinagn jetzt da einfach da rum und niemand weis von ihnen. da ich auch den anime verfolge ist mir die kabuto vs izanami sache wieder eingefallen (passt zwar nicht zum thema aber egal :D) Man kann sich ja bekanntermaßen auch selbst daraus befreien indem man "die realität akzeptiert". Nun ist mir grad eingefallen, dass er sich daraus befreien könnte indem er sich akzeptiert wie er ist: nähmlich böse!!! Sollten madara und obito aufgehalten/bekehrt/getötet oder was auch immer werden hätte kishi immer noch mit kabuto einen ausreichand starken schurken, um die serie weiter zu schreiben.denn kabuto könnte es ja so ähnlich wie oro machen und sich eine armee aus starken shinobi aufbauen. wie denkt ihr darüber.glaubt ihr, dass kabuto da für immer rumgammeln wird oder denkt ihr so ähnlich wie ich? Tobito07 (Diskussion) 12:29, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Das klingt plausibel aber ich denke eher Orochimaru wäre dann der Gegner. ::Dazu müsste man jetzt erst einmal erörtern, welches Verhältnis Orochimaru und Kabuto jetzt zueinander haben. Erstmal weiß ja Kabuto nicht, dass Orochimaru noch lebt. Und als nächstes hat Orochimaru Kabuto "sein eigenes" Chakra entzogen, wie immer das zu verstehen ist. Kabuto hat dadurch sein ursprüngliches Äußeres wiedererlangt, aber ob er nun auch alle schlangenbasierten Fähigkeiten verloren hat? Und ob Kabuto wirklich weiterhin gegen die Welt kämpfen wird, wenn er dem Izanami entkommt, ist auch fraglich. Zurück zu Madara: Kakashi benutzt diese Dimension auch. Wäre Madara dort gefangen, könnte Kakashi da nicht mehr hin. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:00, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC)